


Perfect

by Bre95611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: Dean has a surprise planned for the anniversary of the first time he met Castiel.





	Perfect

"No no no, that sigil was on the other wall, Sammy.  _ This  _ one was there," Dean held up the diagram he made to show his brother, pointing to correct marking. It had to be perfect. He'd spent weeks, months digging through Men of Letters files to compile all the sigils and runes he and Bobby had used that night. Dean was surprised at how well he had remembered where on the walls of the barn they had placed them all, carefully protecting every inch of the abandoned building. Not that any of it actually helped back then.

"Punch out that window while you're over there. This place still looks a little too... _ new _ ." Sam laughed at that, still amazed at the romantic authenticity Dean was putting in to his plan. They were getting close to done, the space taking on such an eerie quality now that the sun had started to go down, tables set up all around, covered in every weapon imaginable, the walls decorated in black and white painted symbols, carefully, lovingly drawn to make it look as identical as possible to the barn from that night, over a decade ago.

"You finish up this, and I'll check on the lights," Sam called to Dean as he walked out to the back of the building. Dean had worried about the  _ ambiance  _ not being the same if the bulbs didn't crackle and explode. Sam shook his head thinking back on the planning conversations they'd had. When did his brother get so romantic? Start using words like  _ ambiance _ ?

He had rigged a machine that ran through the wiring in the barn, that triggered a pretty damn cool light show, if he did say so himself. He had to operate it from out here, so he had a camera feed set up to play on the laptop he had, so he could time it all correctly (and have the whole moment on film as an added bonus). Dean was insistent that it had to be timed correctly. Couldn't just be all at once. "It has to be  _ perfect _ , Sammy," Dean had said. 

Dean finished up the last couple of symbols on the walls, punched out a few more windows, threw some gravel and debris here and there. He took a step back, looked around himself, and smiled. This was it, exactly how it had been all those years ago. He was ready.

Sam came back inside and gave him a thumbs up. Everything was good to go. The stage had been set. All that was left was getting Cas here.

**

" _ Hey Cas, we're gonna need some help out here after all. We figured out what most of the symbols mean, but others, we've got no clue. It'd help us get all this taken care of quickly if you could run out here real fast. Make sure it's all safe before we tear the place down. _ "

"Of course, Sam. I'll be right there." Cas knew the location of the abandoned building they were at. It wouldn't take him too long to get there, just a quick drive from the bunker. He wondered if Dean was still there. He wondered if he realized what the date was. 

He got in his car and made his way to the barn. He pulled up next to Baby, parked in a gravel covered, makeshift parking lot. It was late, the sun had long since set, but the moon gave off enough light for him to make out the barn's entrance. Neither of the brothers were anywhere to be seen, but Dean would never willingly leave without the Impala. They must be inside.

As he opened the barn door, lights above him began to spark and pop. He could feel the electricity around him, the glass falling on the ground as lightbulbs burst overhead. He looked ahead and saw Dean, standing at the far end of the mostly empty room, not worried by the lights flashing around them. He was  _ smiling  _ and Cas didn't understand. He walked forward, closer to Dean, and the lights continued in their display. Castiel looked around the room and saw the painted wards and runes, sigils and symbols covering the walls. He saw the tables around Dean, covered in weaponry, flasks of holy water, bags of salt.

The more he looked around, the more he understood. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of Dean and the lights had subsided to only faint sparks here and there. A large skylight above them allowed the moon to light the room.

"Hello, Dean." He smiled, standing too close.

"Hey, Cas." Dean stepped impossibly closer.

Cas tilted his head to the side, smile growing impossibly wider. "I thought you forgot."

Dean huffed a laugh under his breath. "I could never."

"Are you going to stab me this time too?" Cas couldn’t help but tease him. He still remembered the look on Dean's face when he had pulled Ruby's knife out of his chest and dropped it on the ground like it was nothing.

Dean took a step back, and grabbed something small off one of the tables. "Nah. Not this time."

Dean dropped to one knee and holds up a small black velvet box, opening it to reveal a simple black metal ring inside.

"Marry me, Cas."

Cas looks into Dean's eyes, stunned into silence. Amazed by the love he feels for this man, overwhelmed by the love he feels in return.

They smiled.

"Of course."

Dean stood immediately, smile so wide it felt like his face would split in two. He leaned in, muttering “ _ Awesome,”  _ under his breath as their lips meet. Time stopped.

They broke apart when Sam cleared his throat, having snuck in at some point with his phone out to get a better view of the actual proposal.

“Congratulations, you guys,” he said with a smile, pulling them each into a hug, “I’m so happy for you two.”

“Thanks for all the help, Sammy,” Dean said.

“It was  _ perfect _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://bre95611.tumblr.com)


End file.
